internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Week of Winter Sports
There was an ice hockey tournament held as part of the Week of Winter Sports in Stary Smokovec, Czechoslovakia, from 1925-1931. It was organized by the Kosice Sports Club (KSC). Champions *1925: Budapesti Korcsolyázó Egylet *1926: Budapesti Korcsolyázó Egylet (bandy), Troppauer EV Opava (ice hockey) *1927: Budapesti Korcsolyázó Egylet (bandy), Troppauer EV Opava (ice hockey) *1928: Budapesti Korcsolyázó Egylet (bandy), LTC Praha (ice hockey), Praha A (Cup of the Minister) *1929: SK Prostejov (National Tournament), Budapesti Korcsolyázó Egylet (bandy), LTC Praha (ice hockey) *1930: LTC Praha *1931: Budapesti Korcsolyázó Egylet Results ;1925 The tournament that took place on January 17. It was played under bandy hockey rules (Eishockey mit dem Ball). There were three Slovak teams; two from Kosice - KSC and KAC (Košice Athletic Club) - and SK Slavia Banská Bystrica. The foreign teams at the tournament included BKE Budapest, BBTE Budapest, and Leipziger SC. The tournament was won by BKE ahead of Leipzig and BBTE. Teams from Slovakia did not win a single match. The tournament was played as a "Slovak Championship" for the year 1925. There was also an ice hockey tournament organized by the Carpathian Society (Karpatský spolok). The games were friendlies only. It was played from February 22-25, 1925, in Stary Smokovec. The first day 1.ČsŠK played the Kosice Athletic Club and Troppauer EV Opava with the total result being 19:16 in their favor. Troppauer EV I also defeated their second team 8-6. ;1926 At the second Week of Winter Sports, bandy (Ballspiel), and ice hockey (Scheibenspiel), tournaments were held on January 9-10 and 6-7, respectively. In both cases, the tournaments were to decide the Slovak champion, although only one team from Slovakia, a combined Kosice team, entered the bandy tournament, and none took part in the hockey tournament. The bandy champion of Slovakia became BKE Budapest, ahead of Leipziger SC, BBTE Budapest, SK Sparta Praha, Kosice and Strakonice. The ice hockey tournament consisted only of four teams and only two matches were played. The Slovak champion in ice hockey became Troppauer EV Opava, with a 3-0 win over Sparta Praha. Pötzleinsdorfer SC from Austria took second place, defeating BKE Budapest 1:0. ;1927 The Slovak Championship in bandy was held from January 7-9, 1927. The winner was BKE Budapest, who won all three of their matches. They were followed by Sparta Praha, BBTE Budapest and the Kosice Sports Club. *'BKE' - BBTE 8:3 *'Sparta Praha' - Kosice 8:2 *'BKE' - Kosice 23:0 *'Sparta' - BBTE 3:2 *'BBTE' - Kosice 11:2 *'BKE' - Sparta 5:4 The Slovak ice hockey Championship was held at the same time. Troppauer EV Opava won the tournament. *'Troppauer EV Opava' - AC Sparta Praha 2:1 *'Troppauer EV Opava' - BKE Budapest 2:0 *'AC Sparta Praha' - BKE Budapest 4:1 ;1928 The fourth Week of Winter Sports was held from January 3-9, 1928. LTC Praha won the ice hockey tournament and became "Champion of the Tatras", winning the Challenge Cup. They defeated Troppauer EV 9-0 and Wiener EV 2-1. Wiener EV took second with a 2-1 win over Troppauer EV. The bandy tournament for the "Tatra Pokal" and the Slovak Championship was won by BKE Budapest, finishing ahead of BBTE Budapest and LTC Praha. There was later a tournament played for the Cup of the Minister of Health and Physical Education for the "Championship of the Tatras". It was held in Strbske Pleso from January 27-29, 1928. Two Czech teams, composed of players from LTC Praha, Slavia Praha, and Sparta Praha, known as "Praha A" and "Praha B" entered the tournament. The games were played in two periods of 20 minutes. *'Praha B' - Banska Bystrica 12:2 *'Praha A' - Košice 14:1 *'Praha B' - EV Nuremberg 4:2 *'Praha A' - FC Charlottenburg 10:2 *'EV Nuremberg' - Banska Bystrica 5:2 (2:1, 3:1) *'FC Charlottenburg' - Košice 2:0 (1:0, 1:0) *'EV Nuremberg' - FC Charlottenburg 9:0 (9:0, 0:0) *'Praha A' - Praha B 10:1 (8:1, 2:1) *Kosice - Banska Bystrica 0:0 ;1929 There was a National Tournament played in Strbske Pleso and Tatranska Lomnica from December 30, 1928-January 1, 1929. The games were played in two periods of 20 minutes. SK Prostejov won. *'SK Prostejov' - Slávia Banská Bystrica 1:0 (0:0, 1:0) *Ski Klub Bratislava - ČsŠK Košice 1:1 (1:0, 0:1) *'Slávia Banská Bystrica' - Ski Klub Bratislava 1:0 (0:0, 1:0) *'SK Prostejov' - ČsŠK Košice 2:0 (1:0, 1:0) *'SK Prostejov' - Ski Klub Bratislava 4:0 (3:0, 1:0) *ČsŠK Košice - Slávia Banská Bystrica 0:0 *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - Slávia Banská Bystrica 2:0 (2:0, 0:0) *'SK Prostejov' - CsŠK Košice 3:0 (1:0, 2:0) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - ČsŠK Košice 1:0 (1:0, 0:0) *'SK Prostejov' - Slávia Banská Bystrica 2:1 (2:1, 0:0) *'SK Prostejov' - Ski Klub Bratislava 1:0 (0:0, 1:0) *'ČsŠK Košice' - Slávia Banská Bystrica 2:0 (1:0, 1:0) The fifth Week of Winter Sports featured an ice hockey tournament in Stary Smokovec. It was for the "Tatra Pokal" (some sources also state that it was for the Cup of the Minister of Physical Education). The sparse participation was due to disagreements between the organizing association and the hockey association. *LTC Praha - BKE Budapest 1:1 *'LTC Praha' - Hockey Tow. Krynica 12:1 *'BKE Budapest' - BFC Preussen 11:1 *'BFC Preussen' - Hockey Tow. Krynica 2:1 The bandy tournament was won by BKE Budapest, who defeated LTC Praha 5-2. ;1930 Played from January 11-12. *'LTC Praha' - Wiener EV II 7:0 (3:0, 1:0, 3:0) *'LTC Praha' - Berliner SC/SC Charlottenburg Combination 5:2 (3:1, 1:0, 0:1) *'Berliner SC/SC Charlottenburg Combination' - Wiener EV II 3:1 (1:0, 0:0, 2:1) ;1931 Played from January 16-18. *'BKE Budapest' - HC Währing 3-0 (0-0, 3-0, 0-0) *'Poland' - KTH Krynica 7-0 (3-0, 4-0, 0-0) *'Poland' - HC Währing 1-0 *'BKE Budapest' - KTH Krynica 2-0 (2-0, 0-0, 0-0) *'HC Währing' - KTH Krynica 2-0 (1-0, 1-0, 0-0) *'BKE Budapest' - Poland 2-0 (1-0, 0-0, 1-0) Sources *Turnaje pred Tatranským pohárom Category:Tournaments